villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venom (Sony's Marvel Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the adaptation of Venom in the 2018 Venom film. For the original version, see here. Edward "Eddie" Brock, also known as Venom, is the titular protagonist anti-hero of the 2018 superhero film of the same name. He was portrayed and voiced by Tom Hardy, who also portrayed Shinzon in Star Trek: Nemesis, Bane in The Dark Knight Rises, and John Fitzgerald in The Revenant. Personality Similar to his original counterpart, Eddie is trying to excel in journalism. However, unlike his original counterpart (who happens to be somewhat wrathful in nature), Eddie tries to be more civil as he tends to avoid causing any trouble with the authorities. He is also more civil with Anne due to their friendship; even after their breakup and learning that she's going out with another man, Eddie decided that it would be better not to interfere with Anne's new relationship. When being bonded with the Venom symbiote, Eddie seems to be very uncomfortable in becoming its host body as it made him go on the run from the law. However, he seems to appreciate his new abilities, even convincing the symbiote that they would just use the power only to take down criminals instead of hurting innocent people; even the symbiote agreed to this as it admitted that it was treated as a 'loser' in its home planet. Biography Eddie started off as an investigative journalist who's doing a report on a company call Life Foundation, whose CEO Carlton Drake has found living symbiotes in a comet and have been performing illegal experiments on homeless civilians. However, a certain detailing of the experiments leads Brock to be ultimately fired, resulting a fallout with his girlfriend Anne Weying, who happens to an attorney. Six months later, Brock receives help from a disgruntled scientist (who is disgusted by Drake's experiment) to expose Drake's crimes. Unfortunately, one of the human hosts attacked Brock, resulting the symbiote to bond with him and become Venom while the scientist ends up being killed by Drake. Because of this event, Brock is hunted down by mercenaries sent in by Drake, and finds himself in conflict with the symbiote, who explains that the other symbiotes are searching for new world in order to devour lifeforms to survive, and offers to help out Brock in return for his cooperation. Though Brock seems to enjoy his new powers, he is upset to hear that Venom was eating his heart because Eddie wasn't eating much in awhile, so Anne Weying is forced to use an MRI machine to separate himself from the symbiote, although he is captured by Drake's mercenaries minutes later. A separate symbiote named Riot bonds with Drake, who agrees to help Riot seek out the other symbiotes in space. Fortunately, Anne reluctantly bonds with the Venom symbiote, allowing it to free Brock before being convinced by him to stop Drake and Riot from achieving their goal. To that end, Venom manages to damage the ship's probe, causing an explosion that kills both Drake and Riot. As Eddie receives his job back, Venom decided to take out his new aim in life by helping out Eddie in killing criminals. Eddie is last seen visiting a state prison as he is about to do an interview with a dangerous convict named Cletus Kasady. Quotes Trivia *Venom doesn't like being called a "parasite", even if it is by Eddie (as they are arguing with this at the end of the film). **It was mostly the word were a racsits words. *It was also shown that Venom did like Anne and care about her; this could be one of the reasons why Venom didn't kill her while re-swapping into Eddie (which is weird as a symbiote would have to kill its host if he/she wasn't suitable to their nature or when swapping to another host). **It is implied that Venom may want a romantic relationship with Anne. After fighting with the SWAT team, when Anne asked Eddie to go to the hospital while the latter didn't want to do so, Venom suggested to Eddie to get in the car because he "likes" her. Another piece of evidence was after the battle with Riot, a survivor Venom tells Eddie that Anne doesn't know they are going to to steal her back. *This is the second live-action cinematic incarnation of Venom, the first being Topher Grace's portrayal. **Ironically, while Topher Grace's portrayal was disliked by the fans, Hardy's portrayal had received more critical acclaim. Also, Topher's Eddie Brock was shown to like being evil, which doesn't fit the original comic's counterpart; Hardy's Brock was more fit to Venom's anti-hero/anti-villain side, and the appearance and personality are more fit to the comic's counterpart. ***For the same reasons, Topher Grace himself greatly approved Hardy's portrayal. *The notable difference between Hardy's Venom and his comic's counterpart are the symbiote never met Spider-Man, which explained why Venom lacked spider pattern on his chest. Also, Hardy's Venom not biologically related with Riot, the symbiote antagonist in the movie. *According to Venom, on his planet he was a loser just like Eddie, which is one of the reasons for his attachment particularly to him. *The line 'Eyes,lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time.' were a reference of ''Amazing Spider-Man #374 ''dialogue. External links *Venom at Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Venom (2018) Category:Multi-beings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Redeemed Category:Parasite Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Predator Category:Rivals Category:Mutilators Category:Mischievous